A Desolate Star
by trueSailorearth
Summary: Hoshiko Kato is a young girl who has moved in to her cousin Kyoya's Estate. Wanting to start her first school experience easy, she attends Tenth District High School. But what will happen when Hoshiko finds herself in the same class as her favorite idol group-Three Lights? And could it be true that her new friends are the Sailor Scouts-the heros she admires so much?
1. Cousin Kyoya

Tamaki's POV

I wait with Kyoya at a flight gate while the others get us all food. I look over my shoulder as Honey, Mori, Hikaru and Kaoru come around the corner with fresh food.

"There was the cutest little bakery!" Honey exclaims, Handing some baked goods to Kyoya and me.

"Where's Haruhi?" I ask them.

"She went to check the flight times." Kaoru says, then takes a bite of a roll. Soon after I ask Haruhi meets back up with us.

"Apparently the flight before hers malfunctioned and crashed. It took off from this airport-but exploded while on it's way to America." She says.

"That's so scary!" Honey says.

"So her flight won't be here until seven a.m. tomorrow morning." Haruhi tells us.

"Man, how lame." Hikaru says.

"Hey our family has a little cottage in the mountains about half an hour away." Kaoru says. "Let's just stay there for tonight then drive back here in the morning."

"Good idea." Haruhi says. "It is closer than heading back home." We grab the food then head to Hikaru and Kaoru' cottage for the night.

The Next Day

Standing outside the flight gate, Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi, even Mori, and I keep a safe distance from the tired and cranky Kyoya and Honey. Looking over at the gate I say,

"Hey look, people are starting to get off."

"Kyo's cousin is here!" Honey exclaims-now completely awake. We all move closer to the gate. At the back of the crowd I see a young girl with long, wavy black hair. Her bangs are parted to the side of her face. She has big, grey eyes and light skin. She's wearing sweat pants and a hooded red jacket. She seems to be listening to some music. Kyoya walks up to her and says,

"Hello, are you Hoshiko Kato?" He asks the girl. She takes out one of her headphones and says,

"Yes, I am."

"Wow her voice is so pretty." Honey says. Everyone aggress.

"You must be Kyoya Otori." She says back to Kyoya.

"Indeed I am." He says. The girl reaches out her hand and says with a smile,

"It's nice to finally meet you, cousin." Kyoya takes her over towards us.

"This is my cousin, Hoshiko Kato. She's lived in a desolate mansion on the mountains for quite some time. I expect you all to treat her with great respect and kindness." Kyoya says to us.

"It's very nice to meet all of you." Hoshiko says to us, and bows.

As we ride back to Kyoya's house, I notice that Hoshiko is listening to a song by that new idol group, Three Lights.

"So you're a Three Lights fan?" Haruhi asks her. Hoshiko looks down at her music player and says,

"Yeah, I am. But more so, I like this one song. Whenever I listen to it, I feel so happy and relaxed. If you listen closely, you can tell that they're sending a message with it."

"That's pretty deep for some silly boy band song." Hikaru says.

"Well I don't think it's silly at all." Kyoya's cousin says, looking the mischievous twin from the corner of her eye. I see a small drop of sweat go down the back of Hikaru's head.

"Man, she can be kind of intimidating." He whispers to us.

"She is related to Kyoya, after all." Kaoru says.

"We can hear you guys." They both say.

"S-sorry." The rest of us apologize.

As we step into Kyoya's house, one of his butlers takes Hoshiko's luggage upstairs.

"Do you want me to show you where your room is?" Kyoya asks her.

"Maybe in a little bit." She says back. "If I may be so bold, I haven't eaten anything since yesterday and-"

"No problem." Kyoya says, interrupting her. "I'll have my chef start dinner right away. Anything you want in particular?"

"Surprise me." She says. Kyoya calls his chef and instructs him to prepare a large dinner.

"Al long as you all behave, you're welcome to stay for dinner." He says to the other hosts and I.

Hoshiko's POV

After all of cousin Kyoya's friends leave, I'm shown to my room. Seeing that all my items are already unpacked and put away, I go to a light brown, wooden desk by a large window in the back of my room. I sit down in a large, black leather rolling chair and log into my laptop. I go in the internet and sign into my account on my favorite Sailor Soldier blog site.

"So this week's topic are those new scouts." I say aloud to myself, looking at the homepage. "Sailor Star Fighter, Sailor Star Healer, and Sailor Star Maker." I look all over the site-there isn't a single picture of the new scouts. Sighing, I close my computer. I put on some red silk pajamas, brush my teeth, and go to bed.

***Dream Sequence***

I stand frozen, against an old brick wall. A women with tan skin, long, dark red-brown hair wearing a dark red outfit and black wings walks up to me. I can't see her eyes.

"Now," She says to me, "Show me, your star seed." She holds up her wrists-which have yellow medal cuffs around them. Two yellow balls of lights come out of them, and at me from behind and in front.


	2. High School

Hoshiko's POV

I stare down at my plate as I eat breakfast with cousin Kyoya and his family. _What was with that dream last night? _I think to myself. Usually I don't have dreams. In fact, the last time I remember having one was about a year and a half ago. I shale it off as Kyoya's dad talks to me.

"So Hoshiko," He says,

"Yes." I say.

"I talked with your parents last night over the phone. They told me that you want to start out at a public school." He says to me.

"Yes, that is what I want. My plan is to transfer to Kyoya's school later." I say.

"Why's that?" Kyoya asks, now entering the conversation.

"I am starting in the year late. And sine I'm academically a year above my grade level-I thought it would be a little awkward to start at such a prestigious school. I've never been to school with other kids-I've been home schooled my whole life. So I figured it'd be best to start off easy." I explain.

"Seems reasonable." Uncle Otori says.

"The closest public high school to our house is the Tenth District High School." Kyoya informs me.

"Great," I say, "I'll stop by the school and look around today."

"We'll have a driver take you." Uncle Otori says to me.

"Would it me ok if I stay the entire school day?" I ask my uncle.

"Sure." He says. After breakfast, one driver takes Kyoya to his school and another to what might be my future high school.

I fuss with my black, pleated skirt as I ride in the limo to the Tenth District High School. I flip the cuffs of my long sleeved, collared shirt in and out. Then I tug at my red satin vest. _I'm so nervous, _I think to myself, _what if nobody likes me? What if they spread rumors because I'm from a super rich family?_ Completely preoccupied in my thoughts, I neglect to realize that we've arrived at the school. Its only as the driver opens my door to let me out that I realize I've arrived at the school. I step out of the car, adjust my red hair band, and try to extinguish my anxiety as I walk on to the school grounds.

I stand in the front office of the school as my personal body guard explains my situation to the principle. After all of the official business is taken care of, I'm given a little map of the school's lay out. I ask my body guard to leave.

"I'll be back to pick you up at the end of the school day, Miss Kato." My body guard says to me.

"Yes, thank you." I say to him as he leaves the school grounds. Standing outside the office, I look at the map. Searching for what would be my mathematics class on the little sheet, I feel as if I'm being watched. I look over my shoulder to see a large group of students staring at me. But as I look directly at them, they hide behind a corner. "I know tat your all there." I call to the students. A girl with long blonde hair in spiral pony tales and clear blue eyes comes from the corner.

"Sorry about spying on you." She says. "We all saw you come up in the limo and got curious."

"That's ok." I say to her. "But in the future, please don't be afraid to approach me."

"I'm Serena." The girl say to me, offering her hand. "Serena Tuskino."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Serena." I say, shaking her hand, "My name is Hoshiko Kato." When I say my last name, Serena seems to grow a bit nervous.

"Your…last name is Kato?" She asks me.

"Yes, that is what I said." I reply.

"By any chance are you related to the Kato family that owns and runs that big publishing industry and-" she begins, but knowing where Serena is going, I cut her off and finish the statement.

"And the world famous talent scouting and recording company." I smile at her and continue, "Indeed. That is my family's trade of business."

"Wow that's so cool!" Serena exclaims.

"Thanks, glad to hear it." I say.

I sit in a little one person desk in the back of a literature class. I sit alone as I wait for class to start. Right as I pull out some paper, Serena comes in and sits next to me. With her is a girl with long blonde hair that has a red bow in it. She also has blue eyes, but they're a slightly different shade than Serena's.

"Hoshiko, this is my friend Mina." Serena says, introducing me to the other blonde.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mina." I say to the girl.

"It's nice to meet you too, Hoshiko." Mina says to me.

"We have another good friend in this class," Serena says, "But she's helping out a cooking class, so she's excused from this period." Serena and Mina take seats right next to me. Three more male students enter the room as the bell rings. The teacher signals for me to come to the front of the room.

"Everyone, this is Hoshiko Kato." The teacher says, introducing me to the class. "She's never been to a public school before. She's been home schooled her whole life. Today she's going to all the classes she'd be put in to see if she would like to join the school." I look around the room to try to learn all the faces of my classmates. My eyes stop, frozen, on three people in the middle of the classroom. For, right in front of me, is my favorite idol group, the Three Lights! "I want one of you to help her out today." The teacher continues. Five hands shoot up in the air; Mina, Serena, and all three of the Three Lights.

After a few academic periods, it's lunch time.

"Hey, there's Amy and Lita." Mina says. Her and Serena take me over to a big, shady tree. I sit down with them and two new faces.

"This is Amy." Serena says, introducing me to a girl with short blue hair and blue eyes. "She's super smart." We exchange a greeting. "And this is Lita." Serena says, introducing me to a girl with brown hair in a pony tail and green eyes. "She is really strong, and a wonderful cook." Lita and I then exchange a formal greeting. Just as we begin to eat, the Three Lights come up to us. The lead singer of the group, Seiya (black hair darker blue eyes) asks,

"Hey, meatball head, can we sit with you guys today?"

"How many times must I tell you," Serena says to Seiya, a touch angry, "My name is Serena, not meatball head!"

"Can you guys save the quarrel for later." Taiki (brown hair and eyes). "Would you mind if we ate lunch with you?" He asks me kindly.

"N-no not at all." I say, a tad nervous. "Be my guest." They all take seats by me.

"So where are you from?" Yaten asks me (silver hair and green eyes).

"Well, I did live up in the mountains until recently." I say.

"If I remember correctly from class," Taiki says to me, "Your last name is Kato. Are you related to the owners of the Kato Group?"

"Yes, I am." I say. "Currently, my father runs all of our business."

"Then why are you at a public high school?" Seiya asks me.

"I could ask you the same question." I say to him. "But we'd both get the same answer."

The rest of the day goes well. But it all comes to an end as the final dismissal bell rings. As I walk out the front gates to my awaiting limo, all the girls I met today come up and ask me,

"Are you going to come back tomorrow?"

"Yes." I tell them. "And for many more days to come."


	3. Salor Starlights

Hoshiko's POV

I fall asleep listening to a Three Lights song.

***Dream Sequence***

"This can't be happening!" One of our warriors yells.

"Keep it together, all of you!" I yell. "We can't let Galaxia win!" Out of the corner of my eye I see my sister. She's pressed up against the now torn down capital. One of Galaxia's soldiers proceeds towards her. I recognize the evil minion as Sailor Lead Crow. She holds up those evil yellow cuffs.

"Surrender you Star Seed!" She yells at my sister. I run as fast as I can to my only remaining family.

"No!" I yell, jumping in front of my sister. A bright light surges toward me-than nothing.

I spring up out of bed. I gasp for air as I sit on my knees on the floor. Recently I've been having a lot of weird dreams. I stand up and look in my wall mirror. I see a head microphone on me. I rub my eyes and look again-its gone.

"That's weird." I say aloud to myself. Shaking off both the hallucination and the dream, I get ready for school. I put on a longer black pleated skirt and a red sweater shirt. I put a red hair ban on then clip all my bangs to the right side of my head with red bobby pins. I walk downstairs to find everyone already gone for the day. I grab a fresh bagel then get my driver to take me to school.

Walking out of my third period class, I head down a hall until I come to an empty class room. I open to the door to see all the desks stacked up and the books boxed up.

"Good." I say, shutting the door. "Nobody's been in here for a while." I go the very back of the room and take my portable music player out of my red shoulder bag. I play the Three Lights song 'Search For Your Love' up as loud as I can without anyone else hearing it. I sing along with the song. Right as I get to the chorus, the Three Lights walk into the class room. Embarrassed, I freeze in my spot, no longer able to sing(or move).

"Please continue," Taiki says to me. "You have a very lovely singing voice."

"Oh…thank you…but I could never-" I barely manage to mutter. Then Yaten cuts me off,

"No, please. We want to hear you sing our song again."

"Yes, you really shine." Seiya says.

"I'm not half as good as you three are." I say. "Sure I can sing a little, but you guys sing amazingly. But not only do you sing like angels, you have a heart warming message in each song." The seem taken and startled when I make my last statement.

"You can hear our message?" Seiya asks me.

"Of course I can." I say. "It's as clear as day."

"In that case, lets all sing it." Seiya suggests.

"Are you sure?" I ask them.

"It would be our pleasure." Taiki says. I start the song over. The Three Lights and I sing the song all the way through. After we finish, I turn to them and say,

"Thank you for letting me sing with you."

"Any time." Yaten says.

"We have to do some work after school-you're welcome to come along if you'd like." Seiya says.

"I-I'll ask my Uncle." I say. With my word on hand, they leave the room.

"Hoshiko!" Serena calls out to me as I leave the classroom. I walk up to her and ask,

"Yes, what is it?"

"Is it true that you sung with the Three Lights earlier today?" She asks. I take a nervous step back and ask,

"H-how did you know about that?" Lita and Amy come and stand by Serena after I say this.

"Mina said that she heard you guys singing in one of the old classrooms." Serena says.

"Oh," I say.

"That's so cool." Lita says.

"It really was." I say.

"We're all going to a little café." Amy says, "Would you like to come with us, Hoshiko?"

"Maybe some other time." I say. "I already told…some other people that I'd come hang out with them. That is if my uncle lets me go." I wave bye to them then hop in the limo and head home.

I walk around in the huge estate-trying to find my uncle. In the kitchen I find a note from Kyoya that reads,

_My father has left town on business. If you want to go somewhere or need anything-please call me on the cell phone number I gave you when you first arrived._

_-Kyoya_

"What a close and caring family I have." I say a bit sarcastically. I take out my cell phone and call Kyoya.

"Hi, cousin Kyoya." I say once he picks up the phone.

"No, this is Tamaki." A male voice says.

"Who?" I ask.

"I was with Kyoya when we picked you up at the airport. I'm the tall blonde." He says.

"Oh yes, I remember." I say. "Tamaki, could you tell Kyoya that I'm going to go meet up with the Three Lights and will be back before eight o'clock?"

"Three Lights?" He says. "You mean that popular boy idol group?"

"Yes, they go to my school and asked if I wanted to hang out with them after school today." I explain.

"Um, sure I'll tell him." Tamaki says.

"Thank you." I say, then hang up the phone. I grab my school bag then tell my driver to take me to the location that the Three Lights gave me.

I'm dropped off at a recording studio. I ride an elevator to the top floor. Once at the top floor I see a large rehearsal studio with a grand piano in it. I walk into the room to find Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten beginning to rehearse.

"Sorry if I'm late." I say to them, setting my bag down.

"No, your just on time." Taiki says, taking a seat at the piano. I stand by Seiya as Yaten warms up his voice. Looking over at the front glass wall I see Mina standing in the hall, looking into the room. On the opposite end of the hallway I see Serena sneaking up next to Mina. After all three of the guys finish warming up, they let the girls in and have me warm up. Everyone just stares at me as I warm up my voice. After I'm done I walk over to Serena and Mina and ask them,

"What are you guys doing here?"

"I am an assistant of the Three Lights." Mina says.

"I just followed her because it seemed like she was having fun." Serena says, pointing a thumb at Mina.

"I'm back." I say into the house as I return from hanging out with the Three Lights. I walk into the parlor to see Kyoya on his laptop.

"Welcome home." He says to me.

"Kyoya I had the best time today!" I exclaim joyfully to my cousin. "Not only did I get to hang out with the Three Lights, but I got to sing with them too! Then my new friends Serena and Mina shoed up-"

"Wait, did you say that they let you sing with them?" Kyoya asks-cutting me off.

"Yes, why?" I ask back.

"It's just interesting." He says. "I wonder if they're trying to get close to you in order to sign a record deal with your father. After all, you family is the best in-"

"Your wrong." I say, interrupting my cousin. "They wouldn't use me."

"How would you know?" Kyoya asks.

"Because…well…if you took three minutes to listen to one of their songs, then you would too." I protest. I swivel on my heels then exit the room. "And I'm hanging out with them again tomorrow!" I yell before going into my room.

The next morning I go with Taiki, Yaten, Seiya, and Mina to a Three Lights autograph signing event. While the guys sit at the long table, signing autographs of many fans, Mina stands at the far right of the table working as crowd control(and trying to give out her own signature). I'm standing on the opposite side of the table that Mina is. Looking back over at Mina, I see a photographer pull Mina away.

"I wonder what that's about." I say to myself.

"Goodnight!" I call to everybody at the end of the day.

"Goodnight." They all say back.

As I ride home, I see a building that has a sign reading 'Galaxy T.V.'

_Why does that seem familiar? _I think to myself. The rest of the ride home is silent. The second I open the door-I hear yelling.

"You idiot!" I hear Kyoya yell. "Pulling stunts like you did today will only end up causing the rest of us trouble."

"I said that I'm sorry." Tamaki says. "I don't see why-"

"You could have ruined all of our reputations!" Kyoya snaps back. "What do you think the press would do if they found out that-" I knock on the wall outside the room that the older boys are arguing in.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"It's nothing." Kyoya says.

"Kyoya's mad because I found an interesting new idea for costumes for our club and-" Tamaki starts

"No way in hell are we dressing as made-up super heroes, Suoh!"

"I would have made the costumes work for guys." Tamaki says, sounding a bit hurt.

"We're not doing it." Kyoya says. "No go home-I need sleep." Once Tamaki is gone, I turn to Kyoya and ask,

"What was his idea?"

"Tamaki wanted us to dress as guy versions of those made-up super heroines the Sailor Soldiers." Kyoya says, rubbing his head.

"I don't know what kind of club you guys have," I say, "But I'd pay to see that. I love the Sailor Soldiers. The website I'm a member on is having a competition to see who can get a picture of the new soldiers-"

"Please, Hoshiko, don't you start believing in that too." Kyoya says.

"I don't believe in them-I know their real." I sing, going up to my room.

The next day goes by rather fast. After going with Serena, Mina, and the Three Lights to a commercial shoot, I go with them to a photo shoot with that photographer I saw earlier. Still sitting through the photo shoot, my stomach growls a bit.

"I'm so hungry," Serena complains, "When are they going to eat?"

"Idols don't eat until after they've finished work." Mina says.

"I can't be an idol at all." Serena says as Mina goes off to assist the Three Lights. "I'm getting something at a convenience store."

"Ok-see you later Serena." I call to her as she trudges off.

"Well since the time to use the studio over, we've finished taking photos today!" Mina says to the crew and guys as the passes out drinks. "Have a good evening."

"Have a good evening." The crew says back as they shut off all the equipment.

"Thanks." The guys say to Mina as she hands them towels.

"I'm hungry." Yaten says.

"Wow, then shall we go eat something?" Mina suggests.

"Great idea," I say, "I'll get us a table somewhere nice but not too fancy."

"Sounds great." Seiya says.

"I'll go make the call then." I say, walking out of the room. Unable to get a reception from inside, I walk out of the building to call the restaurant.

"That's right, table for six," I tell the restaurant(remembering Serena). "Great, we'll see you there in half an hour." Hanging up my phone, I hear a loud scream-sounding from the back of the studio building. I run around the side to take a look at what's happening. I kneel behind a trash can, my jaw dropped and eyes stretched wide. "I don't believe it!" I excitedly whisper to myself, "It's Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus-and in action." I whip out my cell and begin taking pictures. But all of the sudden the monster hits Venus with some sort of attack-knocking her out. "Oh no!" I say quietly, "Sailor Venus, get up!" Then, out of the blue, I hear snapping. Looking to the top of the studio building, I see three girls.

"Penetrating the darkness of night," One says.

"The air of freedom breaks through." Another continues.

"We are the sacred shooting stars." The third says.

"W-who are you?" I hear the monster ask.

"Sailor Star Fighter," The third girl to speak says,

"Sailor Star Maker," The second girl who spoke says,

"Sailor Star Healer." The first girl who spoke says.

"Sailor Starlights, are here!" They all say together.

"This is the best day ever!" I say excitedly. I take my phone and snap pictures of the new Sailor Soldiers.

After the fight finishes, the monster turns into, or back into, the photographer.

"No way." I say. Trying to stand up, I accidentally knock the trash can that I'm behind over. Before the Sailor Soldiers can spot me, I run back to the front of the building. "That was close." I say to myself. As I begin to walk back inside, the Sailor Starlights jump in front of me, blocking my path. "H-hello." I say nervously to them.

"Hello there." The tallest one, Sailor Star Maker, says back to me.

"G-good fight." I say, punching my fist into the air. All of the sudden a weird feeling sweeps over me. Looking at them I ask, "D-do I know you three?"

"Don't know." Sailor Star Fighter says.

"See you around." Healer says as they take off. Looking up at the sky where the Sailor Starlights disappeared I say,

"Best day ever."


	4. Her Solemn Look

Hoshiko's POV

I read a book quietly in my seat as I wait for the rest of the class to finish their math exams. But I drop my book as I hear Seiya yell out,

"Damn it!" I ignore the out burst and continue reading. But my mind begins to wander and I think about the other night.

_I can't believe I saw Sailor Moon, Sailor Venus, and the three new scouts! _I think excitedly. The second I got home last night I posted the pictures. So far it seems like the entire website's population has seen them. I'm pulled out of thought as the bell rings.

"As we thought-we have to take the make-up exam. Right, Mina?" Serena says to Mina.

"If we fail the make-up exam we'll still have the make up class Serena!" Mina responds.

"We can go hand-in-hand." Serena says back.

"Not to intrude," I say, "But shouldn't you two be a bit more worried?"

"Yeah in High School there's always the chance of being held back a year." Amy tells the two blondes.

"Held back?!" They yell simultaneously.

"Maybe it would be a good idea to spend another year relaxing." Lita says to them.

"Lita…" They say back to her. We'll all pulled out of our little conversation as the Three Lights come by, arguing.

"Your in the group for taking the make-up exam too, right?" Serena asks Seiya.

"That's not what we're talking about." Seiya says.

"Seiya's having a hard time in the musical practice, so he's feeling uneasy." Yaten tells us.

"Oh that reminds me," I say aloud. I walk up to the Three Lights and tell them, "My uncle told me that my father called last night. Apparently he's coming to see the opening night of the musical."

"Why?" Seiya asks me.

"Her father's company is indorsing the musical. As well as providing the profit to stage it." Taiki informs Seiya.

"That's correct," I say. "He wants the director of the musical to work for our company…but she declined."

"Dang it," Seiya says, "As if I didn't feel pressured by this musical before."

"I'm sure you'll do fine." I say with a smile. "I best be going now. I'd like to hang out with you guys as usual, but I have to attend some event at my cousin's school." I wave bye to everyone then head away to the limo.

Just as I finish dressing in my red silk ball gown with golden lace accents, Kyoya knocks on my door and says,

"We're leaving in five minutes."

"Then I'll be down in four." I say. Quickly, I put up my long black hair in a bow. I run gold and red colored lace through the bun.

_I look like a princess, _I think to myself, looking in my mirror_, not at all myself._

I hurry downstairs and meet Kyoya in the limo. As we ride to his school I ask my cousin,

"So what exactly is this event we're going to?"

"Ouran Academy hosts an annual ball. It is for the students, family, and any future students." He explains. "Your father called and ask me to have you come the other week."

"I like how my dad is talking to everybody but me." I mumble to myself.

"What was that?" Kyoya asks.

"Oh, nothing." I say.

I sit in a chair, board out of my mind, as the rich students and future students of Ouran Academy dace about the grand ball room.

"I bet Serena and everybody else are out doing something fun with the Three Lights." I say, then sigh to myself. All of the sudden, the twin Kaoru walk up to me.

"What are you doing sitting all by yourself?" He asks me.

"Waiting for this ball to be over with." I reply. I then look up at the ginger haired boy as he extends his hand out to me.

"They say time flies faster when your having fun." Kaoru says to me. I laugh slightly and take his hand.

"Lets hope I have fun then." I say as I walk to the dace floor with the boy.

Kyoya's POV

As I take a sip of sparking apple sider, I scan the ball room to see how all is going. Just then something catches my eye- I see my younger cousin dancing with one of the mischievous twins, Kaoru.

"Hm, interesting." I say to myself, then perch my glasses up.

Hoshiko's POV

Now at least midnight, I wait in the limo outside the Academy for Kyoya. I have my headphones in. Listening to _Nagareboshi he _I look out at the night sky. I close my eyes, and doze off.

***Dream Sequence***

As I wait in the courtyard, I take a moment to admire all of the beautiful flowers. Just then my sister and her two friends come up (obviously on duty since they're in their Sailor Solider outfits).

"Waiting for someone?" Maker asks me.

"Yes, I'm waiting for Hajime." I say, looking at a orange flower that reminds me of his hair color. My sister crouches down and sits by me.

"I'm glad this boy makes you happy." She says. "But there's something I should tell you-" In mid-sentence, Maker and Healer grab my sister by the arms and stand her up.

"We're not supposed to tell her." I hear Healer whisper to her. I raise an eyebrow. Standing up I say to the three,

"I'll catch you guys later." As I make my way to the other side of the courtyard, I hear Hajime's voice. As I run over to greet him, I stop. I see him backing away from someone, I can only see her back. She has black wings, darker skin, dark, red-ish hair, and a red outfit.

"Show it to me," I hear her say, "Show me your star seed!"

"Who are you?" My love asks. "Just leave me alone." I take a step forward to help him, but just as I do Star Fighter, my sister, holds me back.

"Stay away." She commands me.

"He's being attacked!" I exclaim. "I have to transform-we have to help him!" Just as I free myself from Fighter's grip, I see two bright balls of yellow light hit Hajime from the front and back. He lets out a scream, then a flower appears from his forehead. A diamond-shaped white crystal with a yellow glow in the center emerges from the flower. Only seconds after it comes out the crystal turns pitch black.

"Damn, a blank." I hear the mysterious villain say-then she disappears in a phone-booth looking thing. Looking back over at the one I care about, I see black lightning surround him. My eyes widens as he turns into a monster.

"Hajime!" I yell, tears in my eyes. I turn to the three Sailor Star Lights and say, 'We have to heal him! You know how, don't you?" More warm tears flow down my cheeks as Healer responds,

"I'm sorry, but there's no helping him now. He's become a phage. All we can do for him is end his time." I fall to the ground, hugging my knees Healer, Maker, and Fighter destroy who was the love of my life. Right as Hajime falls to the ground, dying and vanishing, Fighter looks back at me, sympathy in her eyes.


	5. First Encounter

Hoshiko's POV

I open my eyes, still a big groggy. I sit up, and feel smooth silk and linen under my palms. Looking around I find myself in bed in my room at cousin Kyoya's house.

"Kyoya must have carried me up to bed last night." I say, yawning. "Or he had someone do it for him." I heave myself out of bed and downstairs to the large kitchen. I make a piece of toast, smear it sloppily with butter and grape jam, and eat the slice, entire piece hanging out of my mouth. I hear a faint murmur coming from the screening room. Walking in I see Kyoya and Tamaki watching the news. The energetic blonde boy turns to face me as I enter. The look on his face is a mixture of excitement and sheer surprised.

"What's new in the world today?" I ask, sitting between the two in the next row back from them.

"You were passed out when it all happened last night?!" Tamaki exclaims, shocked.

"Huh?" I slightly cock my head to the side, confused as to what he's talking about.

"Not surprised." Kyoya says. "She had a bad bump or two on her; she must have been hit with some debrief or something." He turns the volume up. "Take a look Hoshiko." I turn my attention to the large, movie theater-sized screen.

*** News Cast (on the screen) ***

"Last night at a formal ball hosted at the prestigious Ouran Academy one of a large stream of strange events occurred. At the end of the event a strange force blew down almost the entire front entrance wall. A strange, powerful human-like creature attacked the guests and caused mass chaos." *shot goes from news castor to night-time footage* "Luckily only three injuries and no fatalities outturned; thanks to the arrival of a never before seen hereon." * cuts to footage of a young lady with long black hair in black shorts and bra top, thigh high heeled black boots, various red accessories, and a golden band with stars around her forehead* "Shortly after she defeated the beast, the mysterious savior disappeared."

Normally id boast and say 'I told you so' to Kyoya about the Sailor Scouts being real. But I have the weirdest feeling about this never before seen scout. I start getting a headache. I shut my eyes and rub the temples on my fore head. Tamaki looks over at me and asks,

"Are you alright?" Eyes still closed I reply,

"Nothing big, I just have a headache."

"You did injure your head last night." Kyoya says. "You were examed by one of our doctors, of course, but he said it was nothing to be worried about and there were no major injuries. Even so, you should rest."

"I should probably stay up." I say. "I did just wake up, after all." I yawn and continue, "So what tie is it anyways?"

"Nine o'clock pm." Kyoya says. My jaw drops, and my eyes go wide. I rub my hands across my face then say,

"Well in that case, good night I guess." I go back upstairs to my room.

Once I'm back in my room, I flop down onto my bed, back down. I'm just about ready to pass out, but suddenly I feel a great breeze. I see my window wide open. I get up to close it, but what I see shocks me. Standing on the roof right outside my window…. Are the Sailor Star Lights!


	6. Shooting Star

Hoshiko's POV

I stare out my window, speechless.

'_Its…the Sailor Star Lights!' _I think excitedly.

"H-hello." I manage to get out.

"Hoshiko," Sailor Star Fighter says.

"How do you know my name?" I ask the Sailor Solider. None of them say any sort of response to my question. Instead, Sailor Star Healer holds out her hand. I just stare at all three of them confused. My vision starts to become blurry, and my head is pounding. I grab my chest as it starts to feel as if its on fire. Before I know it, I black out.

Sailor Star Fighter's POV

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" I ask my friends.

"We know its her." Maker says. "And it appears she's becoming very weak."

"And after last night's incident she cant be doing too well." Healer says, almost sounding worried. "If we don't move fast-"

"Shell most certainly fade." Maker finishes Healer's sentence. Hearing that, I bite my bottom lip.

"I hope this works…" I say. As we head off towards where Hoshiko is staying, I think to myself, _'Are best chance is tonight, she has to be ok…she has to remember.'_

Before long we get to her house.

"Where do you think her room is?" Maker asks. Just then, I spot her in a room who's window is wide open.

"Here." I say. We all stand on a roof top in direct view from the window. I see Hoshiko stop, and look out at us.

"H-hello." She says after a bit.

"Hoshiko," I say to her.

"How do you know my name?" The black haired girl asks. I hesitate, not knowing exactly how to answer. I look over, and to my surprise, Healer is holding out her hand to the girl. Just then a look of pain sweeps across Hoshiko's face. She holds her head and grabs her chest. Seconds later the girl passes out, slumped over the window ledge. Startled and frightened, I jump and grab her. Landing on the floor below the window I'm accompanied by the other two.

"I think we're just in time." Maker says. Healer moves closer to me, more so Hoshiko who's out cold in my arms, and says,

"We need to get her out of this rain." Healer says. I nod in agreement.

Hoshiko's POV

I open my eyes, head still hurting a bit. As my vision clears up I hear,

"She's waking up." In a familiar sounding voice. Vision finally clear, I find myself in a brightly lit room, and standing around me are all three of the Three Lights.

"How, when did I get here?" I ask weakly. Seiya kneels down so he's eye-level with me.

"A comet is going to pass by tonight." He says. I look at the boy, confused.

"What?" I ask. "How is that even rele-?" Taiki cuts me off.

"You should see it." As soon as he says that, a look of, realization, sweeps his face. Taiki starts heading out the door and says, "I'm going out to the Professor's."

"See you later." Seiya and Yaten respond simultaneously.

I try to sit up, but cant find the strength to do so.

"Don't exert yourself too much." Seiya says.

"You'll be better once you see the comet," Yaten says, then hesitates before finishing the sentence, "Wisher."

"What did you just call me?" I ask.

"Does it sound familiar?" Seiya asks.

"Sort of, like from a dream." I search my mind, thinking of all the strange dreams I've had. "Recently I've been dreaming of this girl, who I think is supposed to be me, and she lives in this really beautiful palace. She has a sister and gets along with her and her two friends. There's also this boy…and then something happened that-changed him into this thing." My eyes widen as I make a connection. "Like those monsters people become and the sailor scouts fight and then sailor moon heals them. But in the dream, the girl-or my, sister said there was no way of healing the boy. And the three girls transformed into the Sailor Star Lights. The last thing I saw was some horrible battle. This girl who almost looked like she could be a sailor solider, shot these two balls of light that were heading toward 'my' sister, but then I jumped in front of her, looking like a sailor solider myself, it went completely white. That's when I woke up. I had that dream…two nights ago." Still in thought, my head begins to hurt like crazy. I feel my body temperature begin to rise quickly, and my airways tighten. Yaten grabs a hold of me and gently helps me lay back down.

"Don't get yourself too worked up. Just relax and try to stay calm." The white-haired boy says to me. My vision begins to blur; and I fade into a dream before I realize I've fallen asleep.

I fly into a wall, hitting my back and head hard. I feel warm blood trickle down my spine. Still standing, I take a step forward. A raging fire burns in my eyes.

"I won't allow this to excel any longer!" I growl. I stretch my right arm behind my back, bringing my fingers up to the tip of my ponytail. Just as I'm ready to perform my ultimate attack, I feel a hand grasp my wrist. Turning around, I see Healer; looking at me with worried, serious eyes.

"Don't. Don't use that attack." She says, trying to stay monotone.

"I'll proudly and gladly do it if it means saving our people and our planet." I say, determination on my face.

"Please don't." Healer says, grabbing my hand in both of hers. "We cant loose you. We can defeat the enemy without resorting to that tactic." I swallow, worried.

"I'm just not sure we can win otherwise…"

Yaten's POV

"Sailor Senshi are born from stars and planets. Its said that those born of a lone power source are the strongest. So without saying, a Sailor Senshi who's power comes from a series of powerful, bright stars would hold immense power." Seiya recites words from long ago. I look down at Hoshiko. She has a look of intense pain and is sweating bullets.

"It's eating away her life energy." I say, worried.

"I sure hope this thing with the commit will work." Seiya says. I keep my eyes on the girl, carefully watching her for any signs of sudden change. I hear Seiya stand up and walk off a bit. He comes back soon and says, "Its almost time." I nod my head in understanding. I pick her up, making sure not to wake Hoshiko. I take her to an open field, in the center of a circle bordered with different varieties of telescopes. I lay her down on the soft grass. Then Seiya and I transform. I kneel down next to Hoshiko and sit her up, holding her by the shoulders.

"Time to wake up." I say to her. As she slowly opens her eyes, I help her stand to her feet. I look to Seiya, who's looking through one of the telescopes. Just in time, Taiki comes running in, ready and transformed.

"Good timing." I say to her. I let go of the raven haired girl; Taiki, Seiya, and I all go to the outsides of the telescope circle, forming a sort of triangle formation around it. We take out our star compacts and hold them straight up in the air.

"Star Maker!" Taiki shouts, "Help this Star awaken."

"Star Healer!" I shout, "Let this seed be healed of all the damage inflicted upon it."

"Let all our hopes and wishes be brought into this world and fulfilled, let every citizen of any planet feel the warmth and protection of the shooting, desolate star." Seiya says. Then we all three shout together,

"Welcome and awaken, renewed Senshi, Sailor Star Wisher!" We all sharply turn our gazes to Hoshiko, three different colored beams of light fall down and surround her. Surprisingly, she's staying silent. The beams start to thin out and I see that her star seed has exited from her body. It lets out an enormous shine that beams up into the sky. It then goes back into her. The beams completely fade, and she falls on her knees to the ground. We all run up and kneel down next to Hoshiko. She looks back and forth to all three of us, her eyes conveying a sympathy of emotions and feelings.


End file.
